1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 1 157 788 A2 has already disclosed a hand-held power tool with a main output element, a hammering drive mode, and a rotary drive mode. The hand-held power tool has a switching device with a slide mechanism for switching between a hammering mode, a rotary mode, and a rotary hammering mode.